


please what?

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another large hand grinds against the back of her head, pressing her cheek into the floor. She can feel the heat and weight of him as he leans over her, his red, cracked lips against her ear. “Daddy’s missed his little girl,” he whispers, “and he’s going to besoheartbroken if she tries to run away from him again.”
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	please what?

“No, don’t you dare—come here!” It’s a sharp, shrill snarl as a large hand snatches her ankle and yanks her back, the breath escaping from her lungs so fast that she feels like she won’t be able to breathe again. Her shirt rides up as it pulls against the unforgiving floor of the empty warehouse, her stomach pressed against the cold bite of it. 

Another large hand grinds against the back of her head, pressing her cheek into the floor. She can feel the heat and weight of him as he leans over her, his red, cracked lips against her ear. “Daddy’s missed his little girl,” he whispers, “and he’s going to be _so_ heartbroken if she tries to run away from him again.”

“Please, Mistah J.” She can hear how scared she sounds, coming through clear as day in her voice, and she doesn’t like it at all because he won’t like it at all. Or maybe he will. She doesn’t know which is better or worse. 

“Please what, Harley?” he coos, sliding his hand up her thigh and stroking her hip. She shudders and whimpers, closing her eyes because she knows what comes next. She just wishes she could like it. 

“Please—please don’t,” she manages, her voice barely there. 

“It’s very sweet of you to ask so nicely, but that’s not gonna work on Daddy.” She hears a little  _click_ behind her and she freezes when a blade slides underneath the hip of her shorts. With a pull outwards, the silky fabric tears and she suddenly feels much colder. 

“You better not have turned into a  _slut_ while I was away.” He slides his fingers against her, stroking her through her underwear. She makes a weak little sound, something like his name, maybe, feeling ashamed and scared when something hot and liquid fills her bones and rushes between her legs. 

“I didn’t,” she whines. “I-I’m all—ngh—I’m all yours.” 

“Are you, Harley?” He drags aside her panties and shoves his fingers inside her without preamble, deep and rough, buried in her to the knuckle. It stretches and it burns. 

“Uh-huh,” she says with a sob, trying to open her legs wider, because that usually makes it hurt less. She’s learned that much. “All yours.”

“I don’t care if you’re mine, just so long as you’re nobody else’s. I’ve been seeing you around, Harley. I’ve been watching you, you little whore.” He drags his fingers in and out of her and it’s faster and rougher than she can handle. “I’ve seen you go after the Bat and his blue-blooded cock. He doesn’t love you any more than I do, you know, and he never, ever will. He’s an emotionless machine who manipulates little boys and girls like you to do all his dirty work.”

“He was nice.” She shakes and feels tears roll down her cheeks. “He—he told me he’d help me.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did! I’m sure that’s what he said before raping the bejeezus out of his little baby bird and making him run around in those tiny little shorts of his! The truth is, Harley, Bats will never care about anyone other than himself and throwing yourself at his big old boots only makes you look silly and desperate.” She hears the clink of a belt and feels him clench his fingers around one of her pigtails. She doesn’t want it. She doesn’t want it. 

But he will give it to her, just like he always does. Because he. . . loves her. At least that’s what he says sometimes. 

And Harley is very scared that she doesn’t believe that’s true anymore. 


End file.
